sword_coast_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Portal
This is the documentation page for the Portal pages and its components as used on the Sword Coast Legends wiki. Credits to the portal system go to Tierrie of the Dragon age wiki. Original documentation can be found there. The portal and front pages are constructed out of multiple components. Each of these components can be edited individually and is auto-magically rendered with the right background. Portal v2.0 The Portal system has undergone significant changes especially to the front-end CSS. This update is a huge jump forward in end-user interaction. This Portal v2.0 primarily consists of a update to the UI which is inspired by Microsoft's Metro design. As such, most components have been updated to feature a background. The glossy semi-transparent Aqua-inspired look of Portal v1.0 has been reduced to a simple opaque and rectangular look. Each component now includes a background to give the components a specific look and feel. The Slider component has the previous and next button removed. Instead each slide now has a back button that returns the user to the Main slide. This represents a shift from a gallery styled slider system to a tree structured one. The transformer template has not been changed. The transformer template already supports the style attribute and Portal v2.0 leverages this by using the "metro" style tag. The scripts has been extended to support the vertical tabs used by the Slider component. There are no other changes. The component naming convention has been updated from Template:Portal/Component/ to Portal:Component/ Portal v2.0 is a web based UI and does not support mobile devices in its current iteration. Sections The creation of containers and elements of the portal box is handled by . It's design adds the necessary class so that the css can apply the correct style to the elements. You can move the elements about, but keep in mind that it might not look good unless you can also edit the common stylesheet, the wikia and the monobook specific stylesheet. Transformer is the transformer that takes the layout and converts it into . It can also transform a portal section into a frameless section called a . Components The following is a list of the components which can be used to make up a page. Simply transclude them into a page like so . * Template:Portal:Component/News * Template:Portal:Component/Statistics * Template:Portal:Component/Help * Template:Portal:Component/Twitter, this Twitter component contains special javascript * Template:Portal:Component/Quotes * Template:Portal:Component/Images * Template:Portal:Component/Activity * Template:Portal:Component/NewestArticles * Template:Portal:Component/Poll * Template:Portal:Component/Activity * Template:Portal:Component/Promotion, used occasionally Portal Components A portal is a unique type of component in that it is designed to fit within a certain width and height. It needs its fixed width as it is designed to be a tab in Slider or as a standalone in the fallback Portal Pages. * P:C/Slider, this is a special page, see Slider * P:C/Main, this is a special page, see Main * P:C/Sword Coast Legends * P:C/Quests * P:C/Characters * P:C/Items * P:C/Lore Portal Pages Portal pages are actual portals - if javascript fails and as a fallback position, Template:Portal:Component/Main will link to each of these portal pages without sliding. Therefore, even though these pages are seldom used, they must be created in the event the user does not have javascript enabled, or if javascript fails to load. The previous feature has been depreciated in Portal v2.0. It is still possible to create non-javascript portals for users that do not have javascript enabled but it is no longer within the scope of this help file. These portal pages transclude Layout and passes Portal Components as a parameter. This basically tells wiki to use the layout but instead of using Slider, use a static Portal Component instead. The following is a list of Portal Pages * Template:Portal:Component/Sword Coast Legends * Template:Portal:Component/Quests * Template:Portal:Component/Characters * Template:Portal:Component/Items * Template:Portal:Component/Lore Layout There is only one current layout for the page and it is Sword Coast Legends - this wiki's main page. Its layout uses a unique component called the Template:Portal:Component/Slider unless it is transcluded and passed an anonymous } parameter. This page is only transcluded by Portal Pages. Slider There is one unique component called Template:Portal:Component/Slider which is a component that consists of the other portal components. Its primary purpose is create a page with multiple pages of portal. Only Template:Portal:Component/Main is shown and the rest is hidden. If javascript is enabled, then the user can slide through these pages. If javascript is not enabled, then clicking on links in the main page will take you to the Portal Pages. In order to add new pages, you must do two things * Add the following code to the top of the page. X must be a number in the sequence. portal_content-X * Add the following code to the middle part of the page. A content can be anything but should be a Portal Components CONTENT HERE Twitter The revamped Template:Portal:Component/Twitter calls MediaWiki:TwitterWidget. This in turn uses Twitter's Widget API to asynchronously update the feed. When creating this component, you will need to copy and edit MediaWiki:TwitterWidget. Main Portal The main portal is the first thing the reader sees when they enter the wiki as it is the first page of the Slider. It should contain normal links to pages or portals. In addition, if the link is to a Portal Components, it should also contain CONTENT HERE If javascript is enabled, this will cause the code to slide to the page X instead of opening the portal. If javascript is not, then as a fallback, the user will be taken to that link location. Random Pages This page is here to distract you and cause confusion. * Portal:Mockup Versions This is a change log. If you adopted the portal system prior to these dates, you will need to update your components accordingly. v2.0 - 19th October 2014 *A complete list of changes is available at Portal v2.0 *Significant changes to the CSS and UI *Minor changes to the javascript to support vertical tabs *No changes to the templates *Changed naming convention from Template:Portal/Component/ to Portal:Component/ *Update Template:Portal:Component/Images style to override gallery and allow the image to use the complete component v1.5 - 20th July 2013 *Updated Template:Portal:Component/Twitter and MediaWiki:TwitterWidget to use Twitter's Embedded Timelines since previous Widget was depreciated. *Updated MediaWiki:Common.css and removed Twitter component related styling since widget now uses iframes. v1.4 - 3rd October 2012 *Updated Template:Portal:Component/Images by adding padding on the right so it is now centered again v1.3 - 11th September 2011 *Updated Template:Portal:Component/Chat so it now uses Wikia skin. This allows it to be loaded in monobook *Updated MediaWiki:Common.js so that links to open in the default new window *Moved all common styles from MediaWiki:Wikia.css to MediaWiki:Common.css *Left skin specific overrides in MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Monobook.css v1.2.1 - 3rd September 2011 *Updated documentation with Twitter. No component changed. v1.2 - 16th August 2011 *Added Template:Portal:Component/Chat to use the new v1.1 - 2nd June 2011 *Added MediaWiki:TwitterWidget *Updated Template:Portal:Component/Twitter to use Twitter's official widget. This should result in less loading errors *Updated MediaWiki:Wikia.css with styles corresponding to the new html elements v1.0 - 7th November 2010 *Release Category:Help